Rebuilding the Despaired World
by teawiththequeen
Summary: What happened after the students left hopes' peak academy. After all the despair all the can do now is hope. Rated T because maybe swearing in later chapters and slight yaoi/ boyxboy themes


The six survivors stared out at the horrifying display before them. It was just as the Junko Enoshima had shown them. Despairingly so. Naegi stepped outside of the large metal doors and turned around to face his classmates.

"It may look bad now." he said, "but if we really, really hope. I know we can fix this."

"Yeah!" Asahina nodded enthusiastically and punched the air above her head.

"I dunno Dude... it seems like a lot of work." Hagakure said, scratching the back of his neck. Fukawa just fidgeted, biting her nails to little stubs. Togami huffed and stepped outside to stand next to Naegi. He stared out at the world before him and sighed.

"This is ridiculous. It is beneath me... but... it must be done." The blonde-haired heir looked back at the group,j a triumphant look in his eyes. "We defeated the mastermind who trapped us in this hellhole. So fixing the world can't be much of a problem." Kirigiri nodded. Staying silent.

The group set off to the Togami head quarters, where they decided that it would be safest. They were rather surprised to find the building mostly in-tact, only a few holes blown in the walls here and there. But the bodies. That's a whole different thing. The bodies of servants littered the hallways and stairs. And the stench. It was unbearable. But they had to bear with it. The bodies took a whole two days to clear away. But it was done. Togami sat in his father's chair and sighed. There was so much work to do, he didn't even know where to start. There were houses to build, people to find... and, the re population of the earth. He would make sure Fukawa never knew about that. Togami lent back in his seat and closed his eyes. It had been a long couple of days and he was so very tired. His eyes fluttered shut as he fell into a deep sleep.

Naegi was strolling through the corridor, he hadn't seen Togami in a few hours and was wondering where he went. The short brunette had been searching for ages and had been in every single room in the mansion. Except the room on the top floor, which was where he was about to check now.

"T-Togami?" Naegi whispered as he entered the, to his surprise he found a sleeping Togami sitting in the throne-like chair behind the large wooden desk. "Togami?" he asked, yet again.

"Not... now Neagi-chan..." Togami mumbled in his sleep.

'Naegi..._chan?' _Naegi thought. He looked at Togami's sleeping form,

"heh guess he's kinda cute when he's asleep..." Naegi said, aloud this time. He shook his head. "No! I didn't just say that! I do not like Togami!" The heir stirred in his sleep and groaned.

"Naeg..? What... are you doing here...?" he slurred sleepily, "I'm trying...to sleep." Naegi blushed bright red and ran out of the room, leaving Togami alone. As he ran through the corridors to- what was now- his room, he bumped into Kirigiri, who appeared to be investigating the Togami household.

"Where is he?" she asked

"W-where is who?" Naegi asked, still blushing furiously.

"Togami."

"Oh, Togami? He was sleeping in the study." Naegi blushed yet again from remembering how cute the young heir looked whilst he was sleeping. "B-but I think he might've gone to his room!" He almost yelled at the Purple-haired girl. Kirigiri simply nodded and started walking towards Togami's room. Before she disappeared completely, she turned around and said;

"By the way, I suspect there is a high probability that you have a slight... crush on Togami-kun." Naegi blushed a deeper red and stumbled into his room.

"Aiiiiiiiieeeeee!" squealed Fukawa, who was in the lounge with the other two survivors "Hot, steamy boy on boy love!" She squealed again, blood poured out of her nose, she squealed, yet again and fainted.

"You don't think Naegi-kun really likes Togami-kun, do you?" Asahina asked an equally confused Hagakure.

"Naahhh, Naegs don't seem like that sort of person, neither does Togami for that matter." He answered, scratching the back of his neck. All of a sudden Togami burst into the room, as Genocider Syo emerged.

"Meeting, in the dining hall." he glared at his old classmates. "Now."

* * *

**You know what? Imma just leave it there for today. It's a good start. I hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated. By the way I'm not sure what pairings I want in this... so you can request some. I'm sorry this is so short... what is it? 500 words? ugh I shall write more! Don't lose faith in me! **


End file.
